The invention relates to a steering gear for a power steering system of a vehicle, comprising a component that is mounted axially displaceably in a housing of the steering gear.
Steering gears for power steering systems of vehicles are known in which, notably, a toothed rack forms an axially displaceable component that is installed transversely to the longitudinal vehicle axis, wherein tie rods are fixed in an articulated manner to both axial ends of the toothed rack. Steering gears are known from DE 4422 559 A1 and FR 2832973 B1, which disclose design solutions for improving the arrangement of the steering gear or the toothed rack in relation to a potential interfering contour of the vehicle, in particular the vehicle engine, from a steering kinematics point of view. For this purpose, the published prior art proposes to laterally offset the rotational center of the joint or ball joint of each tie rod on the toothed rack relative to the central longitudinal axis thereof by a radial extension. In this way, the movement path of the ball joints on the toothed rack side can be further from the toothed rack, which is to say the position of the ball joints is substantially independent of the installation position of the toothed rack. The radial extension is formed by an adapter part, and by means of a sleeve-like part integrally molded thereon having an opening region with a non-circular cross-section, the adapter part is disposed on the correspondingly opposite non-circular end of the toothed rack, wherein, according to a particular embodiment, the sleeve-like part of the adapter part is held non-positively on the toothed rack by means of a screw that can be screwed into a threaded bore of the toothed rack on the end face.
The adapter part can only be produced with high manufacturing expenditure. In addition, there are limited design options for the proposed fastening screw for the adapter part, because a radial wall is required on the toothed rack. The proposed conical shaft-hub connection between the toothed rack and the adapter part is weakened by the necessary internal thread.
Steering gears are known in which the adapter part on the toothed rack is formed by a screw connection, which is fastened by an end of the toothed rack designed as a threaded bolt on which a nut is fixed. These screw connections have a complex design.